


Welcome home

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, it's so sappy honestly, they reunite after ten days apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: There was something wrong with being so far from one another.It wasn't that they couldn't deal with it like the proper adults they were, or that they should have been, but that was debatable.Hajime simply didn't want to stay away from Tooru. Not even for ten days.





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Amalas requested this: “what about some soft iwaoi? First time together? Or some reunion after not having seen each other for a week or two cause one was out of town for a job. hhaa...well..with me its gonna be all iwaoi..so yes..some soft iwaoi maybe :D”
> 
> And what I delivered? This.   
> Which is probably very different from what she was expecting. I’m sorry Amalas.
> 
> But I hope you all will enjoy this anyway.

There was something wrong with being so far from one another.

It wasn't that they couldn't deal with it like the proper adults they were, or that they should have been, but that was debatable.    
Hajime simply didn't want to stay away from Tooru. Not even for ten days.

 

He couldn't say no to that convention. It was the most important one of his field and his shop was new. He needed the publicity, he needed to create a safe network for his shop to grow into.

 

He understood all the logical implications for this. He really did.

And of course, it was totally understandable if Tooru couldn't come with him.

He was in the last week of the month pinch, printers and designer all going crazy with the latest issue for the magazine publication he worked at, the stress that came with having to make it just in time for publication rested on Tooru’s department too. He couldn't take a few days of vacation, nor could he miss that week.

He needed to be there to solve any problem that could have arisen.

 

So they had to split.

Hajime in Okinawa, to the most important massotherapy convention of ten days ever done in Japan, and Tooru at home in Sendai, slaving over printers and pagination doubts.

 

They had to, but it was something they had both agreed upon before, ten days being their maximum time of going without seeing each other, if they could avoid having to bear with it for longer periods.

 

To most people it would have probably sounded like the most idiotic decision ever - what about long job-related travels, uh? What if they were more than 10 days long? - but for them it worked.

They would always try to find ways to make it work.

 

Anyway, Hajime was more than happy now, on the train back home.

He had taken an early flight from Okinawa and then bought a ticket for the train that would have left the soonest for Miyagi and Sendai.

 

He had been lucky that the shinkansen was coming to the station right in that moment.

 

Now, he’s already in Sendai, his overflowing duffle bag bouncing and shuffling against his hip, while he roams the pockets of his sporty jacket for their apartment's keys.

He swears he hasn't lost them once again.

He just has to find them, for fuck’s sake!

 

Hajime rattles his pockets loudly once again, in the end deciding to directly reverse them and just let all the content simply drop on their doormat.

 

Yes, he could have just simply rung their doorbell, alerting Tooru that he’s home one day earlier than expected, but like that his surprise would have gone to shit.

 

He wants to keep Tooru believing as long as possible that he'd be home the next day, just so he could enjoy the surprised expression his boyfriend would do at seeing him already home.

 

They had called each other on their phones almost every night, but it just wasn’t the same.

He couldn’t hold Tooru while quietly talking with him about how his day had been when calling him on the phone. He couldn’t drift asleep in his boyfriend’s arms, the last sentence still sitting unfinished on his lips.

It was nice, but it wasn’t what Hajime had wanted for the past ten days.

 

Finally, the keys roll out from a couple of old tickets wrapped tightly around them, and Hajime nearly dances on his own doormat at the idea of finally being able to get inside their apartment and leave the heavy duffle bag on the floor.

 

He picks them up, putting all the other rubbish he keeps back in his pockets - seriously he’ll have to empty them more often. He didn’t need all those old receipts in there - and with a practiced movement Hajime takes the one for their door and opens it, as quietly as stealthily as possible, even though it felt as noisy as a shot in the silence of their floor.

 

The lights are switched off in the entryway and for one moment Hajime thinks his grand surprise has been for nothing because Tooru is still in the office, but, as he shuffles out of his sneakers and put the duffle bag on the wooden floor, he notices some light pour from the balcony to the floor of the living room.

 

The curtains are drawn back, Hajime notices, shedding his jacket on the couch.

 

Leaning on the railing of their small balcony, dotted with herbs and plants Tooru stubbornly tried to grow, there is his boyfriend, the first buttons of his light blue shirt left open, tie roughly shoved in the back pocket of his dark blue trousers, bare feet on the cold tiles of the balcony.

 

Tooru’s hair are tousled, as if he had passed his hand through them one time too many during the day and Hajime could see his shoulder dropping a little bit more with every slow drag of smoke he took from his cigarette, absentmindedly tapping the ashes away in that ridiculous apple-ashtray Makki had gifted to them when they’d bought that apartment.

 

Hajime walks silently behind him, slipping his hands around his waist and burying his nose in the soft locks at the nape of Tooru’s neck.

 

“Hey…” he murmurs, leaving a quiet kiss there, “I’m home”.

 

Tooru puts the cigarette in the ashtray, balancing it perfectly on the edge in that weird way of his so that it wouldn’t be turned off.

“Welcome home”, it’s the soft answer leaving his mouth, his hands sneaking over Hajime’s on his waist, caressing them slowly.

 

Hajime could hear the smile growing on Tooru’s lips even if he couldn’t see his face.

 

“How long have you been out there?

 

“Long enough to see you coming from the street” Their balcony just happened to be on that side of the building.

 

“You know, you should learn to empty your pockets more often, Hajime…” Tooru adds quietly, tipping his head back so it rested on top of Hajime’s, his boyfriend rumbling something in embarrassment at having been noticed so clearly.

 

There’s quiet silence between them, only interrupted by the faint sound of cars passing by in the street below and the loud chatter of people getting in the pub at the corner.

It’s a quiet evening, and Hajime and Tooru enjoy the moment, getting to feel again the warmth of the other under their hands after ten days apart.

 

It’s calm for a while, tiredness seeping in through the lazy drags of Hajime’s nose against Tooru’s nape.

The skin on Tooru’s neck is soft and warm, smelling faintly like that perfume he liked to dab behind his ears every morning and ink and paper. 

He has probably yet to shower and Hajime wouldn’t mind sharing one with him, but he also knows they are both too tired to actually indulge in such a pleasant activity.

Cuddling sounds nice though, that’s what he plans to do. Just cuddling up with Tooru like that, exchanging kisses from time to time while they both drift asleep in their bed...

However, it takes only one slow, lazy kiss from Hajime placed in between Tooru’s neck and shoulder to have him shuddering and the atmosphere to change abruptly, all his plans of gently cuddling thrown out of the window.

 

Tooru leans more against Hajime’s solid chest, tilting his head to the side and offering the soft skin under his jaw to his boyfriend’s lips and teeth.

 

Hajime places slow, warm kisses, nips and pulls the soft skin between his teeth without hurry, as if he only wants to get acquainted again with the taste of it. The stirring hardness poking Tooru from behind tells him otherwise though. 

There’s no rush though, only the need to be as close as possible to each other again, enjoying that skin on skin sensation after so long.

 

The hold on Hajime’s hand tightens, Tooru slowly melting under his lips against him, eyes closed in bliss.

 

There’s that knowing smile playing on his lips, the one that tells him Tooru knows perfectly what’s stirring inside Hajime, what sort of pull it’s dragging them now.

 

He takes Hajime’s hands away from his waist, guiding them down his hips with his own, letting them roam free on his thighs when Hajime groans, having taken the hint. He skips whatever niceties he could still be thinking about in favor of going straight to grip Tooru’s ass.

 

Sue him for this. He just can’t resist it. It’s his favorite thing to hold onto while they have sex and how could he not want to fondle it a bit? 

Tooru’s ass is so round and plump, perfectly shaped to be in Hajime’s palms, and the sounds Tooru lets out when he gropes at it like he’s doing now, kneading it around the hard bulge covered by his jeans that’s pressing between Tooru’s asscheeks… Those whispered moans make him want to lose himself in Tooru and never resurface.

 

He loves teasing Tooru like that and under different circumstances he could have taken his time with it, but right now what they both crave the most is being together again.

 

For many people being apart from each other for ten days is nothing, but to them it’s an eternity. They’ve lived all their lives together. Not being able to see each other smile for ten days is ten days too much than what it’s bearable.

 

Tooru turns in his arms, hands sneaking around his neck and pressing him against Hajime’s welcoming chest. Their lips find each other immediately, both melting against the other in their first kiss after ten days apart.

 

It’s sloppy and wet, both too impatient now to care about finesses.

 

There’s this urgency that wasn’t there before. Hajime doesn’t know where it came from, but he finds it on Tooru’s lips when he sucks them in his own, tasting the warmth of the cigarette still lingering there. He finds it on his skin, shudders arising wherever they touch. He finds it as they stumble back inside, Tooru shutting the door of their balcony with his left foot and Hajime maneuvering them around the low table in front of their couch.

 

His knees hit the back of the couch and Hajime manages out of pure luck to stop them from crashing on it, gripping at the headboard with one hand, but all his tentatives to slow their descent are blown up by Tooru.

 

Tooru shoves them down with that same urgency that Hajime feels on his skin, trailing kisses all along his jaw while fumbling with the hem of his sweater.

 

It’s no use trying to ask him to slow down when he is like this, nor does Hajime wants to.

They will have slow, lovely sex later, but right now there are too many days to fill in, bring the spaces between them closer.

He throws away both sweater and t-shirt, quickly capturing again Tooru’s lips, the ghost of a  relieved sigh on their lips when they reconnect, as if that’s the only way to properly breath.

 

He opens the last few buttons of his light blue shirt helping Tooru shove it away and with a few quick pulls they both get rid of the last few clothes they still have on.

 

They both shiver when there are no more barriers between them, contented smiles dotting the sudden silence, now that the deafening rumble of blood in their veins has quieted.

 

The sensation of being finally together, skin to skin, breath to breath, it’s overwhelming, and Hajime finds himself unable to stop his hands from roaming left and right over Tooru’s soft skin, marveling at every curve and dip as if it was the first time he saw him.

 

Tooru couldn’t stop himself from kissing Hajime, on the other hand. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his neck, all the kisses he had been denied for ten days he was giving them tenfolds, peppering Hajime’s skin in slow fluttering touches, tasting it again under his tongue.

 

“...I missed you” it’s the quiet murmur, repeated again and again on Hajime’s skin by Tooru.

 

“You too, I missed you so much, Tooru…” it’s the answer, breaking on the others’ lips when Hajime captures them in a fierce kiss.

 

His hands are placed firmly on Tooru’s hips, helping him grind down against his hardness and quickly they’re both panting against each other’s lips, the next wave of neediness overwhelming the calm that had almost settled over them.

Quiet moans leave Tooru’s lips whenever their cocks happen to brush against one another and Hajime’s sure he could come just from that, Tooru moving against him, hips undulating in that hypnotic way that he only takes up when he’s too lost to think about anything else but the overwhelming pleasure he’s feeling, that blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck, mouth left slightly open for Hajime to steal kisses at his heart’s contempt.

 

And so he does. Hajime kisses him, pulling and tasting, biting when the head of his cock brushing against Tooru’s makes his boyfriend let out a low, breathy groan.

 

He could come just like that but it’s not what they both want.

He sits up, blindly searching in between the couch’s cushions and after a few moments, he grips triumphantly that half-finished bottle of lube they’ve believed lost a few months ago.

 

Quickly, he uncaps it and pours some on his fingers, while watching Tooru reposition himself in his lap, legs spread open while he faces him.

 

It’s too much. For a moment he’s stunned from the beauty of his boyfriend as he lets his eyes roam on his chest, his toned abs, because Tooru still make sure to go at least twice a week to the gym, the flushed tip of his cock, glistening from both his and Hajime’s pre-cum, but what captures his attention now are his eyes.

 

Tooru his grinning at him, eyes half-lidded but crinkling with mischief as he wiggles closer to his fingers with his hips, playful and sexy at the same time in that expression Hajime’s so fond of.

 

He leans closer, pecking Hajime’s lips, before licking them with no ounce of that sensuality he displayed just before.

 

“What…?” he asks dumbfounded at him.

 

“You are taking so long Iwa-chan… Have you forgotten how it’s done in ten days?” Tooru teases him, wiggling just a bit closer on his lap.

Hajime clicks his tongue at that, circling his hole with one of his lubed fingers and enjoying the way Tooru’s mouths open when he feels him slowly entering.

He kisses him gently, before swallowing the moan that breaks from Tooru’s lips with his own, when he starts pumping his finger inside him. 

 

“I’ll show you who’s forgotten what, Oikawa”. 

 

A devilish grin spreads on Hajime’s lips, as he works his fingers inside Tooru’s tight hole, and he revels in all the expressions passing on his boyfriend’s face, drinking whatever whimper might escape from his lips, whatever soft “ _...fuck, Hajime _ ” gets murmured. The temptation to answer that it’s exactly what he’s going to do it’s strong...But their banter it’s all bark and no bite, because as soon as the second finger enters Oikawa, Hajime finds himself too far gone just like his boyfriend.

 

He hasn’t let himself be touched yet, but seeing Tooru like that, moaning while he pleasures him with his fingers it’s a sight he has been denied for ten days, and it’s just ten days too long.

 

There’s a frenzied look in their eyes now, in the way they clung to one another, trying to get closer, closer, just a little bit closer.

In the way that Tooru being away, apart, from him now edges toward pain on their lips.

There’s a “ finallyfinally _ finally _ ” murmured, tumbling from Tooru’s lips to Hajime’s when the fingers inside him are yanked out hastily, when Tooru’s warm hand gets to Hajime’s straining cock, when he finally  _ sinks _ down and for one precious moment, one second, the worlds stops.

 

The sweat on Tooru’s forehead stills, moments away from falling down toward the beautiful curve of his cheek where Hajime will kiss it away for him, but it just stays there, crystal droplets of light in Hajime’s eyes decorating his skin like jewels. But what has his eyes almost watering because his heart feels suddenly too full of an overwhelming warmth, that’s Tooru smile, open and blinding in his joy, his satisfaction of being one again, connected right at their cores.

 

Hajime launches into a kiss edging on despair, while he starts to move inside Tooru, quick jerkish movements that have both panting while their lips keep searching for one another.

 

It’s a flurry of movement and desperate tugs, of arms almost bruising skin because of how tight their hold is but that’s all that matters, that’s all it takes for both of them to tumble over. A silent scream on Tooru’s lips as he comes, feeling Hajime shuddering and mouthing at his neck, his jaw, his shoulders, mapping again all of him, while he comes, still buried deep inside him.

 

Soft lips graze Hajime’s forehead, and when he looks up again from his hiding place in the crook of Tooru’s neck, there are soft lips gracing his own with the lightest of the kisses.

 

“Welcome home, Hajime.” and there’s a tired streak in Tooru’s voice, but his eyes are alight with love and joy at having him there again.

 

“I’m home, Tooru”, that’s the only thing Hajime manages to get out, before tenderly kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, they feed my creativity!   
> Let me know if you enjoyed this fic!  
> If you want to chat a bit, you can find me @kayejwrotes on Tumblr or Twitter. ;)


End file.
